


Love We Deserve

by Swampofsaddness



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth gone to hell, Beth was the only Angel he had. Set after season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summery:   
This is my first fanfic in a long time, and to be honest my grammar and writing suck so please don’t flame me for it. I just kept thinking about this story and how it should have been. I am so happy that there are Bethyl fans, I thought I was alone. I will try to update regularly if everyone enjoys.  
Hope you enjoy!!!

Beth and Daryl escape from the prison, she isn’t taken, they don’t go to Terminus, they don’t meet the others and they head south to the Florida Keys. This is a story if they were finally safe and actually get to love each other for the rest of their lives.

Chapter 1

This is the worst day of my life. Beth wrote in her journal between constant sobs. September 23, 2041.  
Beth stared at the words she just wrote and was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Mom it’s time.” The dark haired boy stated.  
“I know, I just need a minute. Go and wait with your sister and brothers.”  
“Are you O.K? Do you need anything?”   
She stands up from the desk and walks to her son. Taller than her but he looked so much like his dad.  
“No, my precious boy.” she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.  
“I’m sorry mom. I miss him too.”  
“I know, he loved you guys so much.”  
They were interrupted by a thin girl that Grayson kept a little more than an eye on. “Governor Dixon we are ready to start.”  
“Alright, come on Grayson let’s go say goodbye to your father.”  
The room was lovely the town had gone all out for the Dixsons’. Everyone loved them and it touched her heart. At the end of the room laid a closed casket. Beth approached it slowly trying to hold on to her tears knowing how much it broke his heart when she cried. A younger boy than Grayson stood with two boys and a girl at the casket.  
“Mom?” the girl hugged her.  
“I’m fine Meggie.”  
Her tentative fingers touched the casket that had to be closed from the gunshot wound to his head. She feel to her knees.  
“You said you’d never leave us.” She said lightly “I miss you so much Daryl Dixon.”  
She knew that he had a bad childhood and his teenage and young adult years were filled with drugs, cigarettes and alcohol up until the time the outbreak happened and even after. She knew it would catch up to him, but in the end there was nothing she could do to end his suffering. Liver failure is what the doctor told her. Years before she could’ve given him part of hers but it wasn’t like that anymore no more big hospitals. Life was good on the island. No walkers. Farming and trade where the mainstay of the day. Money and status where no longer important. Even with Daryl’s help they were able to get people to come in by going as far as Atlanta to post fliers. Life was simple, but she missed technology that could have saved him.  
People began to fill the church hall, standing room only. Beth smiled as she look around at all the people that were there. The town had grown so much and they were all there. They loved him as much as she did and it touched her heart. She moved closer to her children who were growing up so fast. Grayson was 17 the oldest look almost like he, Meggie, 15, was next in line a dark headed girl with beautiful features, Rick the little genius was 10 and not like his father at all more like Beth he hated hunting and loved writing, the youngest was Shawn, named after her brother. Beth wanted to name him Merle but Daryl had flat out refused. Shawn was 8 and nipped at his father’s heals. Where Grayson was a master tracker Shawn would follow his brother and father around annoyingly so, but his father always smiled at his eagerness.   
The Priest started “Sheriff Dixion was the bravest kindest soul…”  
When he said Sheriff she chuckled to herself and she thought about what had brought them today. The day that her first kissed her. As she drifted off into her memory a group of people entered the church.

26 years ago….

“Oh” Beth said lightly as she stared into his eyes.  
He stared back scared of what he would find there. He hoped it wouldn’t be rejection, his soul couldn’t take it. His demons keep him at bay and he did not answer. She stood above him in his personal space. She looked in his eyes again.  
“Do you want to kiss me Daryl Dixon?” She stroked his check.  
He ran from his chair while she stood her ground. “We shouldn’t, I’m too old..to broken.” He looked at the floor. She broke the distance between them, putting her hands on her cheeks.  
“I’m 18 and your only 39.” She beamed at him. “It’s not like its Hugh Hefner or anything.”  
He laughed at the boundaries were being broken. She grabbed him behind the ears and brought him to her in a kiss that only Daryl could give. Sated and moaning she kiss him hard letting him know that she wanted him. He increased the pressure giving her no doubt about how much he wanted her.  
She gathered up all the courage she could muster and look at him through half lidded eyes. “Make love to me Daryl Dixon.”  
He kissed his way up her cheek and to her ear and he moaned. “Let me worship you Beth.”  
“Yes”  
He lifter her up and took upstairs to the end of the hallway to a pristine bed at the end of the hall. He laid her gently on the bed and took off his vest and shirt. Revealing all of him, his past, and present. She reached up and touched his belly button his hips jerked in response. He laid on top of her and kissed her deeply. She stopped him. Unsure of the gesture he looked like he was going to run. She held on to him. “I’m glad you are going to be my first.” She smiled  
He rested on his elbows “Oh Beth, are you sure?”  
Taking the second risk she had today “More than anything, just show me how.”  
“Yea”  
He had never done this before with an unknowing lover and he was nervous, like his first time. He didn’t want it that way for her, messy and awkward. He kissed her again. She rose and took off all of her clothes slowly in front off him not able to meet his eyes. She was nervous and scared and aroused at the same time. He took her hand “Beth”  
She half smiled “Daryl”  
He had to make sure she felt safe with him and it was time for him to tell the truth. “I love you.”  
All of what she felt before was gone and she climbed in his lap. “I love you too Daryl Dixon.”  
He kissed her deeply as his hand rose to her breasts and squeezed them gently eliciting a moan from her.  
“Is this good?”  
“More.”  
“I want to touch more of you now.” She nodded.  
He laid her on the bed his cock straining against his pants. It was about her right now. He start to kiss her down her neck and then to her breasts taking one in her mouth and the other with his hand. She moaned and through her head back. He kissed down her stomach till her got to her clit and tasted her for the first time. She started to breathe heavy, nervous.  
“I’m going to taste ya now with my tongue and then I put my fingers in ya.” She nodded. She had done this to herself before late at night in the bath tub. God his hand and tongue where amazing. She never had an orgasm before she was flimsy and awkward about her own body.  
She started to buck against his face and he rubbed his cock into the bed. He needed relief. He knew she was close. She started to get wetter and he lapped it up.  
“Daryl..what’s..happning?”  
“You’re gonna cum baby. You know orgasim.”  
“Too.. much..scared.”  
“I’ll hold ya, ride it with me, cum for me.”  
He watch her as she writhed on the bed. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The things her could show her.  
“Daryl!” she cries as she comes down.  
“That’s good baby.” His fingers slowed their pace as he rode it with her.  
“Fuck!”  
“Pretty little thing with a dirty mouth.”  
“M’sorry.”  
“No, I love it.” He moved up to kiss her. “My Angel.”  
He kissed her and she tasted herself on his lips. She couldn’t get enough and push him deeper and he grounded against her thigh.  
“Tastes like us.” She said.  
She moved her hand down his stomach to his belt undoing it. She had never felt or saw a penis before she was so curious like a cat. He grabbed her hand. “Take it slow, we have all night” He lifted his hips and threw his pants to the ground. She looked at him in surprise his cock amazed her.  
“Now this is a penis” he said joking with her.  
Not breaking the gaze she had on it, “Yea, are they all that big”  
“No some of us are gifted, girl.”  
She reach a shaking hand out to touch him, it was softer than she thought and the balls jeez.  
“Some me how.”  
He put his hand around hers and they pumped together. “Talk to me.” she asked.  
“S’feels good baby your hands are so soft” he moaned “ You are so beautiful, perfect.” He let his hand go and she was touch him herself.   
“I want to tasted you, ya know, like girls do”  
“Sweetheart as much as I want that I am not going to last much longer” He look at her. “We’ll do that later, angel.”  
He got above her kissing her again.” I love you so much Daryl Dixen”  
A moan was his only response.  
“You ready?” he begged.  
“Please”  
He rubbed himself up and down her to get wetter so that it would be easier. He eased inside her felling some resistance he push harder. He got the feeling that she was upset that she was a virgin. She looked anywhere else in the room except him.  
“You feel so good, my love, look at me please.” He met her eyes. “Does it hurt, I have to push harder to get all the way in”  
“S’fine, it hurts a little, I just want to be good for you.” She started to cry.  
“You are the best thing in my life. This is the best moment in my life. You’re doing perfect, you feel perfect, nice in tight for me.”  
“Is that good?”  
“The best” He winked, she laughed. “Are you alright for me to continue?”  
“Yea”  
He moved harder in her. He never lost contact with her eyes. “So perfect, God I love you!” He was close.  
“Let me see it”  
“What?”  
“Let me see you cum, never seen it before”  
“Not before you cum again.”  
He moved harder and put his thumb on her clit. He felt her tighten against him. She was going to cum again and this time harder than before. She raised her legs against his thighs squeezing him. Pulling him to her.  
“Look at me.” Her eyes were in the back of her head. “Look at me love.” She did as she was told and there it was he knew he would never be the same, they would never be the same. He loved her so much, he wanted this forever.  
“Cum for me Daryl.”   
He growled and pulled out on her stomach. She looked at him like he was fine art. She watch him cum on her stomach. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful. He grunted like an animal, he was feral.  
“Awe..Beth I love you!” He said as he finished.  
“Love you too”  
He gathered her to him.  
“Never let you go, never.” He was almost crying.  
“Never.”

 

Notes  
I hope you like it let me know there is much more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth finally find a place of their own but not everything is perfect.

Days turned to months to years. They traveled everywhere almost the eastern part of the United States. They were happy, they felt part of a team; one. They ran into other people helping them with whatever they needed. Helping them to hunt and track. How to kill walkers, than saying their goodbyes.  
Late at night they would take each other not every night sometimes the darkness had them hold each other.  
Somewhere in Florida.

“Come on Beth, slow as hell today.” Half joking, half serious.

“Daryl..I can’t keep up.” She stops in her tracks and throws up.

“Damn girl that’s like the fifth time this week.” He laughs as he walks to her.

“Not funny..I think I’m pregnant.” She turns from him.

He stands to meet her eyes. “Really?”

“Um..don’t know for sure.”

“Has to be..damn.” He throws his hands in the air and starts pacing when he gets scared.

“Daryl,” She scared and he knows it. “I don’t know how to have a baby.”

“Well, we’ll have to figure it out together.”

“We’ll have to find somewhere safe.”

“The woods is safe.”

“No its not, maybe to you but not a child. I was thinking while we are in Florida, why don’t we head for the keys, you know an island.”

“No.” Flatly

“Come on it has been years the walkers are slowing up an island will be safe, we kill all the walkers, we can farm.” She spits out as much as she can to convince him.

“Alright”

They get to the bridge that takes you to Key Largo. The place is hell it’s like every else in the United States was getting better and this place was stuck in time.

“Shit, Daryl.”

They start walking pushing the walkers over the edge of the bridge. They spot a man in his early sixties fighting a group of walkers.

“Help him Daryl!”

“Yea,” Daryl runs to help the man.

“Ninja,” Beth laughs to herself.

Daryl runs back to Beth “You O.K.”

“Yea”

The man runs to them and Daryl steps between Beth and the man. “Still think this is a good idea Beth?”

“God thank you so much” He puts out his hand and Daryl looks at it them Beth, she knods. Daryl relutenly shakes it. “My name is Lance”

“Beth and I’m Daryl”

Lance notices that Beth is showing.

“I’d say 6 months.”

“How’d ya know?”

“I’m a doctor”

“See Daryl good fortune”

“Let me take you to Key Largo we’ve been living there since the outbreak. We could really use someone like you Daryl and my misses and I could take care of your girl for you,” Lance says

“Well will see”

“Come on Daryl they need our help and I need to rest if our baby wants a chance.”

“Alright.”

“Good, let’s go,” Lance leads them down the bridge and Daryl takes care of the walkers.

“Why are there so many?” Daryl askes.

“Not good at killing them. We are pretty self-sufficient but need to go out once in a while for things. I’m in charge so I volunteered.”

“Can’t go out by yourself!” Daryl spat at him

“I know just everyone is not doing well and we just need help.”

They walked to Key Largo and down the main street where all the shops were in perfect order which made Beth think that if the walkers weren’t here this would be like before.

“We’ve been surviving, but moral is so low, ran out of insulin so I needed to run out.”

“Rich fat people” Daryl said laughed to himself

Beth hit him, “Daryl” They laughed.

They got to the gated community where everyone was sitting they looked so lost.

“This is Daryl and Beth.” Lance announced

“Hi.” Beth said

Things from then on worked like a machine. Morale was way up it was good for them to have a hunter/ tracker with them, Daryl taught them to fend for themselves. Beth was training to be a nurse, most of the people were older and need help.

“We’re doing good things here Beth”

“I know”

“Just sometimes I think they look down at me them being rich and all” Daryl bowed his head

“Daryl, they gave us a beautiful house and they love us, there would be no them if it wasn’t for us.”

“Yeah, I guess”

Just than a whoosh of liquid and Beth dropped to her knees.

“Baby it’s time”

“Ahh!!” Beth screamed as she pushed.

“Come on Beth” Daryl cheered, he was so excited

“Last one, push Beth.”

She pushed as hard as she could and Lance started to panic.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl saw the panic and started to panic too.

“Daryl?”

Lance worked on the baby before he dropped to his knees. “I’m so sorry” He look at Daryl.

Daryl started to throw things and violently cry. “No!!” Beth was crying but was in shock she did not know what was going on.

“Daryl, where’s my baby?” He knelt beside her bed.

“I’m so sorry, we lost him”

They held each other as the sobs burned their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry i had to do this but it shapes who they are. I almost lost my niece after my sister died so I know this is a sensitive subject. To all that that have lost I am sorry. Don't worry though it gets better for Daryl and Beth. Please keep reading, thanks for all your support!!!


	3. Chapter 3

One year went by and nothing was normal. Daryl would be gone for long periods of time hunting and teaching the others to track. She would be up late at night crying but keeping it together during the day. Lance was concerned as well as the council, but they said nothing. He would come home and sit around the fire with his new friends and drink.

“Daryl, it’s time to come home.” She crossed her arms at him.

“Nah,” He pointed “Rick, Michonne and Glenn and I are having a great time.” The other people in the fire sat in confusion.

“They are not here Daryl”

“I know just fucking with ya”

They laugh at him and they laugh with him.

“Fuck off and go home women!” they all laughed again. She did as she was told, she never fought with him like this she won’t win anyway. On the way home she ran into Mary. “Oh dear are you o.k.?”

“Yeah”

“Could you do a favor and go to the pharmacy to get my medicine.”

“No Problem”

She went to the closed pharmacy and went behind the counter to get her pain pills. They fell to the ground and she pick one up to look at it. Without knowing she put it in her mouth. In 15 minutes she felt better than she had in years. Alive like Daryl and her had been before all this. She made her way to the organ in the church and started to play “Objects in the rear view mirror” 

“They were the rites of spring and we did everything…” 

“Fuck.”

Weeks later he came home from tracking and was once again drunk. He sunk on the couch. Tonight was her night. They had hardly had sex in years and tonight was her time she would have him. She had put lingerie on and walked to him. He look up at her she was beautiful but he really had had it. She straddled his thighs, she was high on need and pain pills.

“No Beth!”

“Why, don’t you want me?”

“It’s not that. I can’t anymore.”

“Well fuck you Daryl Dixon!!”

She runs into the bathroom to grab more pills and locks the door behind her. Feeling guilty he goes to the door. Beth is looking into the mirror to see how much she has aged. She takes the pill bottle and opens it.

“Beth what are you doing?”

“Fuck You!”

He beats down the door and grabs he hand to see the pills.

"Damn Beth." she starts to cry.

“Beth.” He holds her close.

“Things have not been the same since the baby died I just want things to be the way that they were between us.”

“I know and I have not helped.” He lifts her chin and has her look at him, and then she get down on one knee. “This won’t fix us we time but I found this and I want to give it to you.” He pulls out a ring “Let’s get married this weekend and let get outta her for a bit Lance has a cabin in the everglades we can go there, just us.”

 

The priest mumbles on jolting her form her memory.

“Beth.” A voice says behind her and the priest stops at the invaders.

“They said they knew her.” The man with the gun said.

“Meggie?” She jumps to her feet.

“Mom who’s this?” Greyson says.

“Meggie, Glenn.” She hugs in kind. “Rick, Carol, Carl, Michonne.” She stops not knowing who the rest are. There before her was Judith all grown up and three other kids she did not know.

“This is Glenn Jr., and Beth.” Meggie says showing her kids.

A little mixed black boy steps forward “I’m Justin.” The little boy said.

“I’m sorry” said Rick.

“Please sit” Beth motions.

The priest continues.

The cabin was beautiful and Daryl carries her over the thresh hold.

“What you think Mrs. Dixon?”

“Well it ain’t the Ritz, but beautiful.” 

He lays her down on the bed. She looks into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry for the past couple of years, not o.k. the way I’ve treated you.” She strokes his cheek as he cries.

“We lost him, but we cannot lose each other. You are the most important thing in my life now and I need you forever.”

He kissed her deeply their tears mixing the release that they so needed. The past years have been random sex nothing like this he promised himself he would worship her till the end of time. So much time had been lost and they found each other again.  
She goes for his pants in earnest. “Please slow, like the first time.”

“Yes, Mr. Dixon.”

He unbuttons her shirt and touches her reverently. “I love you.”

They make love like it was the only thing that they can to survive and maybe it is. He enters her like he would fall apart at any moment. He moves in her and she screams his name.

“Cum in me, let’s try again.”

“Yes, Mrs. Dixon.”

Their lovemaking has sated them in ways they couldn’t even imagine. Everything was right with the world. So much so that when a walker approach the window neither awoke. When she did she screamed. She hadn’t seen a walker in years, being on the island has made sure of that. Daryl got up to silence it. She stops him.

“Let me, I’m rusty.” She was ready, Daryl had taught her well. It felt like old times. Daryl and Beth versus the world.

The years rushed by. Daryl treated her like glass when she got pregnant again, but they weren’t on the road anymore, she told him not to fuss but thankful for him back. She had Greyson, Meggie, Rick and Shawn and life was good till one day.  
He had taken the boys on a hunting trip as usual Rick was less than enthused but love spending time with his dad. They had just taken down a deer that Grayson had shot.

He padded his back. “That’s my boy.” They mocked wrestled till a playful puch hit Daryl right in the gut. He fell to his knees and spit blood out his mouth.

“Dad!” Shawn screamed and Greyson and Rick stood silent.

“Let’s get home.” Daryl whispered.

Beth had become a good doctor taking care of people was her specialty. She had learned from Lance who had died a couple of years before. Lance had taught her a lot and the town love her in kind making her in charge of the town. Daryl had become sheriff everything was right with the world.

Daryl and the boys crashed through the door.

“Mom!” Shawn screamed like a 8 year old. “Something’s wrong with dad.” He ran to her and hug her as Grayson and Rick brought him in. “Mama I’m scared.”

“Daryl what’s wrong?” she ran to his side helping him to the bed.

“Just old is all.” She lifted his shirt a bruise developed. His eyes were yellow. He had jaundice.

“Mom we were playin’” Grayson paced as his fist hit the wall. Beth left Daryl’s side to comfort her son.

“What happened?”

“Caught a big buck and was wrestling with dad and..”

“Nothing” Daryl coughed. “Been feeling sick for a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Beth huffed.

I love you was all he said.

It wasn’t long after that, Beth again fell apart. As the doctor she had to stop him once he turned. Damn.

The priest ended the ceremony and they headed outside. In all her darkness she felt lightened by their presence like Daryl himself told them to come.

“We saw your fliers, we had to come. I’m so sorry Beth.” They all hug her.

“I’m so glad you could be her for me and the kids. He gave us the life and love I deserved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I have written since The X-Files a long time ago so I am a little rusty. I hope you enjoyed it though. Happy New Year to everyone!!!


End file.
